Mi modelo perfecto
by angelihatake
Summary: todos pensaban que Sasuke era un simple maestro de bilogia, pero en realidad era un sexy modelo...


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

AD: mmm tiene lemmon :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El hombre perfecto. El hombre de los sueños de muchas mujeres. El que con solo una mirada hace que te erices de pies a cabeza. Sasuke Uchiha._

_El hombre más solicitado por todas las agencias de modelaje. Su vida privada es todo un completo misterio, pero eso solo lo hace mas atractivo._

_Aunque lamentablemente, según los rumores, es…casado._

Sakura cerró la revista y la guardo en su mochila. Se sentó apropiadamente en su silla cuando vio entrar al encargado de su siguiente clase. Biología.

Sakura, al igual que sus compañeros no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio a su profesor tropezar con el borde de la puerta.

El profesor sustituto, Sasuke Uchiha. A pesar de compartir el mismo nombre y apellido que el modelo más sexy del mundo, ellos eran polos opuestos.

El profesor Uchiha parecía muy raro. Con unos lentes de fondo de botella que le hacía ver como un profesor muy nerd. Cabellos revueltos, la bata de laboratorio arrugada. El parecía el tipo de persona que su aspecto era lo menos que le preocupaba.

-definitivamente él no es la persona más atractiva que pude haber conocido-dijo una chica rubia suspirando.

-Ino…él... - Sakura quiso decirle algo a su mejor amiga, pero mejor se quedo callada. Podría tener muchos problemas si hablaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-piénsenlo, este es un colegio de chicas-comento Temari a la hora del almuerzo-La mayoría de los profesores son viejos o raros. Kakashi-sensei es…un poco desesperante, además de llevarnos unos cuantos muchos años de ventaja. Asuma-sensei es más grande y está casado con la profesora kurenai, Gai-sensei…mejor ni hablamos. Y el único profesor que ahh es pocos años más grande que nosotras…él es definitivamente extraño. Cuando Tsunade-sensei dijo que el hermano menor del profesor Itachi nos iba a dar clases jamás pensé que era tan…ya saben…

-el sueño de toda chica-le siguió Ino-tener un profesor de anatomía que sea joven, alto, guapo…que sea más interesante que la clase. Pero el profesor Uchiha no es para nada así. El es raro y… me pregunto si… habrá alguien que quiera estar con él, ya saben, una chica.

-seguro que la hay, Ino-suspiro Sakura-debe haber alguna chica en este remoto mundo que le quiera.

-en alguna parte-sonrió Hinata, la única que sabía el secreto de Sakura- en alguna parte debe estar esa chica.

-mmm que cursis se oyen-les saco la lengua Temari- mejor vámonos, que sigue la clase de Kakashi-sensei.

-hayy-se quejo Ino- pero si el…siempre llega tarde.

-de todas formas vamos…-le empujo Hinata-no quiero llegar tarde.

-hinata…-le hablo Sakura cuando sus rubias amigas estaban lo suficientemente apartadas como para no irlas-gracias por no decir nada.

-no te preocupes Sakura…jamás diré nada-le abrazo Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto sonó el timbre de salida, como ya era costumbre, sakura salió rápido hacia su casa.

-haber…que puedo hacer hoy de comer?...

-hey señorita, quiere que la lleve a casa?

Sakura iba tan distraída pensando, que no se dio cuenta que un coche la seguía hasta que reconoció esa voz.

-sa…amm Uchiha-sensei.

-hmp, no hay nadie de la escuela por aquí. Vamos, sube.

Sakura dudo por unos momentos, pero luego se subió al convertible rojo para encontrarse con alguien completamente distinto a su sensei. Esta persona no llevaba lentes, no llevaba su bata de laboratorio y se podía apreciar parte de su marcado abdomen, ya que su camisa negra estaba un poco abierta.

-yo…necesito comprar algunas cosas-dijo un poco apenada-cuando te…cambiaste la ropa?

-hmp cuando subí al coche… el supermercado esta cerca-dijo arrancando el coche mientras le miraba fijamente.-pero dime, porque te sigues sonrojando cada que te hablo. Me da hasta miedo hacerte alguna pregunta en clases, imagínate que dirían si te sonrojas como ahora.

-aun… no me acostumbro-suspiro.

-sakura, ya tenemos casi un año casados-dijo Sasuke con tanta naturalidad que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara aun mas. –además, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños…

-pero a penas llevas 3 meses enseñando a mi clase. Una cosa era verte en las revistas y otra…verte hasta en la escuela.

-rayos sakura…ni me lo recuerdes, esto me enferma.

-el que…?

-aparentar ser…bobo-susurro apretando el volante-sería más fácil si fuera…

-ni siquiera lo menciones Uchiha.

-qué? Porque?

-sabes muy bien qué pasaría si vas vestido como acostumbras a la escuela.

-¡las chicas se darían cuanta que eres el modelo Sasuke Uchiha y no un simple profesor!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-hmp si, si-replico sasuke-ya me lo dijiste 20 veces.

-entonces ¿porque…?

-¿por qué?, buena pregunta sakura…

-es un colegio de chicas, Sasuke! Si descubrieran que eres modelo todas se enamorarían de ti y entonces…

-entonces?... Eso es todo? Te recuerdo que me visto así por ti. Acepte este trabajo porque, estudie para ser profesor de biología, y podía hacerlo en cualquier escuela…pero quería estar contigo, rechaze viajes a otros países para quedarme contigo, Sakura… si quisiera dejarte, crees que lo haría por una niña de preparatoria conociendo tantas modelos.

-sasuke…es que…

-ya llegamos…compra, te espero aquí-le interrumpió recostándose en el asiento del auto.

Sakura bajo del coche para evitar que el notara que su sonrojo ahora se debía a que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Mientras hacia las compras Sakura recordó aquel día en el que se volvió su esposa. Sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en la envidia de todas las mujeres, pero nadie lo sabría. Nadie podía saber que alguien tan común como ella, estuviera casada con alguien tan perfecto como él. Ni siquiera sus amigas. Aunque Hinata era la única que lo sabía, ya que su novio, Naruto, era modelo y el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

Cuando termino de comprar se fue directo al estacionamiento, pero un fuerte alboroto le hizo darse cuenta que el convertible rojo no estaba donde ella recordaba y escucho una pequeña melodía salir de su mochila. Era un mensaje de Sasuke.

_From: Sasuke cerebro de cacahuate -.-_

_Oye, pequeña molestia…unos reporteros me vieron y me tuve que quitar de donde estaba antes. Te veo a la vuelta del supermercado, no tardes._

Sakura corrió rápidamente hasta que vio a Sasuke hacerle señas con las luces del auto. Se subió rápidamente.

Camino a casa ninguno de los dos hablo. Ni siquiera en la cena o después.

-me voy a bañar…quieres…-él le iba a proponer que lo hicieran juntos como señal de paz, pero cuando se dio la vuelta ella ya se había ido-hmp, está molesta aun…

…

Había pasado una semana desde la pequeña pelea que habían tenido, y solo se hablaban cuando de verdad tenían que hacerlo.

-sasuke…voy a casa de Ino...nos vemos

-espera…tengo una sesión de fotos en media hora cerca del parque cerca de casa de Ino, vamos te llevo.

-ahh…gracias-le respondió algo distraída.

En el camino sakura iba jugando con su celular para evitar hablar con sasuke.

-sigues molesta?-soltó sasuke de repente, estacionándose.

-porque habría de estarlo?

-tú sabes porque…

-yo no…-sakura iba a reclamar cuando sintió su puerta abrirse de repente.

-sasuke, llegan a tiempo

Era Naruto que estaba comiendo un helado.

-que haces aquí Naruto?-salió Sakura del coche.-hola Hinata!

-sakura…creí que ibas a casa de Ino.

-si, sasuke me trajo hasta aquí, la casa de Ino ya no está muy lejos. Pero tú…es raro verte en una sesión fotográfica.

-sip, vine a acompañar a Naruto un rato.

-sasuke!-escucharon una chillona voz detrás de ellas.-es cierto que rechazaste la oferta de ir a Paris…¿por qué?

-hmp, que te importa-le respondió fríamente Sasuke.

-quién es?-pregunto Hinata

-es…Karin-respondió Naruto-es una modelo, es linda pero fastidiosa.

Karin, prácticamente estaba restregándosele a Sasuke y Sakura solo pudo apretar los puños molesta. No podía decirle nada, no ahí.

Sasuke la miro y aparto a Karin de su lado.

-sakura…ven un momento-le dijo a Sakura jalándola del brazo.

-a donde vamos?

-mi camerino obviamente. Tenemos que hablar

-de qué?-grito Sakura soltándose del agarre de Sasuke.

-yo…

-sr Uchiha-escucharon cerca de ellos. Eran reporteros.

-demonios…

-sr Uchiha, podría hablarnos acerca de la chica que se rumora esperaba en el supermercado hace unos días.

-no tengo nada que decir-respondió Sasuke.

-se dice que era la modelo Karin con la que estaba…-quien es…esta chica?-pregunto un reportero-era ella a la que esperaba?

-imposible-respondió otro reportero- Es imposible que alguien como Sasuke salga con esta…niña-dijo examinando de pies a cabeza a Sakura.

-cállense-grito Sasuke-sakura vete a…

Pero sakura ya no estaba ahí. Todo lo que vio fue unos cabellos rosas entrar a su camerino.

El corrió rápidamente y cuando se pudo escapar de los reporteros entro al camerino.

-esto no puede seguir así-dijo Sakura sollozando-no…no puedo mas

Sasuke corrió a abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-quiero…divorciarme Sasuke…

-de qué demonios estás hablando…?

-yo no puedo más con esto. Se acabo. Seguro que serás más feliz con alguien que te entienda más, además podrás irte a Paris con Karin…o cualquier otra…¿Por qué Sasuke? Dime porque te casaste conmigo…

Como ella esperaba, el no respondió.

–En el tiempo que llevo de conocerte un simple "te amo" no ha salido de tu boca…porque Sasuke…lo mejor es divorciarnos…

-bien-le respondió Sasuke-si es lo que quieres, está bien…pero piénsalo.

…

Casi un mes sin hablarse.

-que has pensado Sakura?- dijo Sasuke mientras bebía su taza de café. Sakura le miro algo enfadada.-aun no he firmado nada

-ya me voy a la escuela…-dijo parándose de la silla-Itachi, regreso a darnos clases y no puedo llegar tarde.

Sasuke la miro irse sin decirle nada.

.

..

-que harás Sakura?- le pregunto Hinata

-yo…no esperaba que se lo tomara tan a la ligera…

-el te ama…

-no lo sé Hinata, el nunca me lo ha dicho…

-sakura!-le grito Ino cuando la vio llegar-mira!-dijo mostrándole una revista- Es Sasuke, no se va a Paris…-a este grado Ino y Temari ya sabían la historia de Sakura, ya que sus constantes cambios de humor de sonriente a llorona le delataron.

-yo… no sé qué decir.

-siguen durmiendo juntos?-pregunto Temari

-no, el duerme en otra habitación.

-eso es malo-se lamento Hinata.

-vamos chicas, hay que terminar nuestro trabajo-les cambio el tema Ino.-con suerte, llegaremos tarde a nuestras casas-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sakura.

Y había dicho bien.

Cuando Sakura llego a su casa sasuke estaba bañándose. El solo escucho el ruido de la puerta y un "estoy en casa" con esa suave voz de Sakura. Cuando salió del baño, vio que ella estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro que curiosamente estaba al revés.

-que estas…?-murmuro metiéndose a la cama y quitándole el libro para ver que lo que realmente leía era una revista donde él estaba en la portada.

-hmp, tienes a la persona real a tu lado y aun así…te gusta leer esta…basura?

-dámela-grito sakura arrebatándole la revista-no es asunto tuyo Uchiha…

-ahh, sigues molesta? Estas de caprichosa? Es eso?

-cállate… ¿porqué rechazaste irte a Paris?-pregunto tratando de aparentar que no le importaba la respuesta.

-hmp porque tengo algo más importante que resolver acá.

-si es por mi…yo creo que…

-te preocupas demasiado, sabias?... si no me fui es porque tengo algo que decir, algo común, pero difícil. Yo no soy muy afectuoso. Tuve que entregarme al modelaje estos días para sentirme único, y poder decirte las palabras más comunes que diré en mi vida… Yo solo te quiero a ti.

-sasuke…

-te amo Sakura, desde que éramos niños y te conocí cuando por accidente rompí tus colores. ¿Porque me case contigo? Porque eres la persona más importante para mí y porque me hace feliz ver tu sonrisa todos los días. Yo he conocido muchas más mujeres y la única que quiero de verdad seguirás siendo tu…y te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras. Si quieres aquí mismo…ahora.

Antes de obtener respuesta alguna juntó sus labios con los de Sakura mordiéndole el labio inferior para poder profundizar el beso, hasta que sus pulmones les reclamaron oxigeno.

Sakura bajó sus manos hasta el marcado abdomen de Sasuke y recorrió su espalda de arriba a abajo.

-creí que estabas molesta, "cariño"-se burlo sasuke mientras le quitaba la blusa a Sakura, llevándose de paso su sostén negro.

-tienes un buen método para convencerme…sasuke!-grito sakura al sentir la lengua de Sasuke morder sus pechos.

Sasuke desabrochó rápidamente su propio pantalón y lo aventó lo más lejos que pudo.

Sakura suspiraba y se sentía desfallecer mientras sasuke bajaba de nuevo y besaba su cuello con devoción.

La cordura de Sasuke ya estaba hecha pedazos y sin esperar más tiempo jugó con el borde de su ropa interior hasta introducir un dedo en el interior de Sakura.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-suspiro al sentir un segundo dedo en su interior.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. Lo había conseguido. Su linda Sakura ya no estaba molesta con él, ahora era una linda y excitada Sakura, y al le agradaba la sensación de las uñas de ella marcándose en su espalda, aunque cuando sudase no se iba a sentir tan bonito, pero ahora no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo, porque los suspiros y gemidos de sakura cerca de su oído le excitaban aun mas.

Sasuke fue bajando el ritmo de sus dedos cuando sintió que no faltaba mucho para que Sakura llegase al orgasmo.

-sasuke…porque…?

-tranquila…esto te gustara…

Sasuke tomo ambos costados de su cadera separando sus piernas en el proceso. Le quito la única prenda que le quedaba y de un solo movimiento la penetro soltando un fuerte gemido de Sakura.

Sasuke primero llevaba un ritmo suave, luego acelero sus movimientos mientras sakura se aferraba a la espalda y cabellos de él.

Sakura, se arqueaba chocando sus pechos contra el pecho de él, las estocadas de Sasuke, la envolvían en un mar de deseos.

- sasuke, ¡no puedo más!- y el orgasmo los golpeo a ambos como hacía tiempo no sentían.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre su pecho sin lastimarla, besando y mordiendo su hombro. Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente.

-aun…me quieres abandonar?-pregunto Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-claro que no…pero…

-mañana, ambos hablaremos, en el canal, revista, donde tú quieras. Les diremos a todos que eres mi esposa y que esta noche decidimos que así seguiremos.

-pero yo… sasuke, yo no quiero que dejes las cosas que te gustan por mí. París era una buena oferta.

-no podía irme sin ti. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, tu graduación está cerca. Te parece bien…

-ir contigo?

-hmp- sonrió Sasuke.

-claro.

-te amo, sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Annyong :3 aww se que pude haber hecho algo mejor, pero este si lo hice muy rápido. Esta idea salió de un manga que leía mi amiga, uno así medio pervertido pero no era hentai :B en fin espero sus opiniones y disculpen x el nombre…ando corta e ideas._.

saludos ^^ fighting!


End file.
